


【最王】近在咫尺

by Starrystar



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrystar/pseuds/Starrystar
Summary: 春节24h20:00 的文
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 4





	【最王】近在咫尺

“所以……最原酱希望发生什么事？”  
恋人的呼吸近在咫尺，胸口传来悸动，最原终一看着他眼中倒映的世界，脸上的红晕更甚，周围的寒气似乎柔柔地也散开了一点。  
至于事情是怎么发展到这一步的……啊啊，就算把时间往回拨一个小时也一样吧。  
新年就要吃火锅！  
紫色翘发的骗子拿起漏勺和铲子敲得当当响，似乎就要把厨房的道具作了迎新的钟声，耐心而又勤劳的侦探只得围上围裙，于是某位小骗子转头就打开了电视窝成一团等着美味的晚饭——你早就策划好了吧？面对最原终一的苦笑，王马小吉歪着头眯起眼，故意装作不知道的样子。  
“什么节目？”  
一个小时前，他又提出要在阳台看风景，最原终一自知劝不过他，转身进了厨房泡了杯热腾腾的锡兰红茶塞进了他冻得僵硬的双手取暖，于是在热气的水雾中，面对最原终一的无奈提问，他眨着弯弯的紫色眸子反问道。  
算了，算了，最原终一拨弄着茶袋的吊坠，心中提不起一点气来，就算是自己喜欢的电视节目被他抢占也是一样，因为这位正在盈盈浅笑的侦探先生有十成的把握对方已经偷偷录制好了，只为捉弄自己而说谎。  
“你笑什么？不许笑。”  
气急败坏的骗子自知露出了马脚，佯怒着掐起了最原终一脸颊上的皮肤，其实他也没有刻意隐瞒录像带的存在，这种心照不宣的引战戏码一天能上演数十次，倒也不觉得腻烦。  
“最原酱怕不是成了傻子，”小骗子悠悠叹气，关怀的目光几乎要以假乱真，惹得人只以为自己什么地方出了问题，“一直嘿嘿嘿的傻笑，嘴角还有火锅底料，真应该照照镜子。”  
尖酸刻薄的话语早已在长时间的磨合中化作了普通的日常拌嘴，最原终一自知对方本就乐意随口一提的谎言被识破，转过头轻笑着问道：“那么，王马君希望我怎么回应？”  
王马小吉的目光似乎小心翼翼地瞥了自己一眼，快得都令人察觉不到，一双似是藏了琉璃的晶莹眼眸转到了鼻尖下的红茶，冬天的刺骨寒风刮过他的脸颊，吹走红茶的热气，好像冻出了些红晕。  
“就这样吧，”他用力地点头，仿佛自己真是宽恕他人罪过的耶稣，“我不和最原酱计较。”  
王马君，莫非是害羞了？可这是为什么？  
因为刚才说的话吗？  
“不计较，但是你要保证自己不着凉。”  
“哼。”  
着凉啊——王马小吉往后一仰，我在过去的365天里都没有着凉过，你还用担心现在？  
“那个……”  
不不不，你虽然没有着凉过，但是炸弹的爆破曾发生在你的咫尺之间，万米高的悬崖曾摇摆于你的双脚之间，而最锐利的刀锋也曾擦过你的耳畔。  
真的哦，王马小吉叹了口气，过去的一年发生了好多事。  
超高校级的总统毫无疑问是一个惹事精，比起在原地像一个居家好男人一样等着自己的恋人，每次他都会选择追上去，看着那个身处危险漩涡中心的家伙将食指尖搭上嘴角——那是愉悦的表现，但是，每次他都会回头，呼唤自己的名字，拉响什么东西崩坏的序幕……  
不会的哦？  
好几次回过神来，自己已经被牵起手处于安全的地方，他的发丝由黑转浅，而翘起的末梢则被狂乱的风吹得更加桀骜不驯，衣服、斗篷和总统专属的帽子都被折磨成狂乱的形状，而他在几乎像是世纪末的爆炸风云中大声呼喊，脸上涌起的兴奋比身后的崩坏更甚。  
不会毁灭这个世界的，因为还有这——么可爱的最原酱在这里。  
在哪里？侦探不止一次地苦涩，我在这里，可是你呢？每次都能跑到天涯海角，搞出一些莫名其妙的名堂来。  
亦或者，没有毁灭这个世界，已经是总统为自己莫大的恩赐了，不应该奢求更多？  
还好，还好，在最原终一为他处理后事的时候，总能轻易地把大事化小小事化了，甚至连偷盗刚果共和国的国家宝库这件事都能圆满解决。  
“宝石啊。”  
“是啊，宝石……”  
阳台特意放了沙发，透明的玻璃挡住了瑟瑟寒风——这个布置也是恋人不知哪天的突发奇想，可确实方便了闲暇时窝着看风景的快乐，此时王马小吉机械性地重复了那句话，突然坐起了身。  
“干嘛？”  
王马小吉转过身，默默地看着他，又缓缓地把茶杯放在不明就里的最原终一手里，然后以迅雷不及掩耳之势伸进了对方卫衣的衣领里。  
“嘶——喂！”  
“我还没有找你算账呢，”他露出恶狠狠的表情，“那颗宝石那么好看，最原酱说还就还了！还有今天白天的冰淇淋！都是最原酱的错！”  
“不给你长个教训你下次就偷去白金汉宫了。”  
冰淇淋也不是我的错吧！  
“哼，我连最原酱的心都能偷的到，就算是美国的核弹头我都偷给你看！”  
“咳咳……”  
但是！不可以在这种时候去惹美国啊！  
“好逊哦，最原酱，是不是该习惯我时不时告白的节奏了？”  
“我……我的心有那么难偷吗？”  
“唔——大概有富兰克林雨天里放风筝引不到闪电的那种程度吧？”  
“？？？”  
那算是什么难度啊！  
“嘘——”  
王马小吉单眯一边的眼睛，做出噤声的动作，古灵精怪地装作神秘主义：“不能在这里吐槽，不然就输了哦？”  
最原终一心下暗自叹气，一对金黄温润的眼看向了万千灯火，楼下有孩子的玩闹欢笑，隔壁则隐隐传来饭菜的香气。  
一派祥和。  
要是新的一年天天如此就好了，侦探盯着景色呆呆地啜了一口茶，茶水还烫着，但也不能入口，只不过对于恋人来说这温度可能有些高了。身边，王马小吉还在有一言没一语地说着去年的感慨，从马里亚纳海沟，到东非大裂谷，从贝加尔湖畔，到塞纳河河边。  
其实……也没那么不好。  
最原终一看着恋人夸夸其谈的样子，明白了他想要将天下美景尽收囊中的想法。  
至少他不会离开。  
不，应该说，无论他去到哪里，都能够找到。  
思及此处，侦探只是微微浅笑，将视线收回看着身边这份沉淀到生活中的真实，听他说到热烈处，自己也忍不住置身其中，回想起那些朝朝暮暮。  
“喂，我说，最原酱，你在听吗？”  
最原终一赶紧点点头，却引开一阵嫌弃，好憨哦，你这肯定神游天外了吧？  
明显的迁怒感——但是即便如此，最原终一还是道了歉，啊，抱歉，抱歉，是我的问题。  
“那你为什么沉默？我的话题很无聊吗？”王马小吉翘起了二郎腿，一副睥睨天下的狂妄相，“能听到本总统的回忆总结是你的荣幸，少在这里挑三拣四。”  
好，他在窃喜。  
最原终一仍是道歉，心里却如明镜一般知道他只是在闹别扭。  
“王马君的手还是冷的吧？还是要注意保暖，别因为……”  
突然有什么呼啸而起，划破冰洁般的夜空，在最高处轰地炸开——是烟花，居民们大都结束了晚餐，在新年的第一夜燃起这稍纵即逝的美丽。  
“最原酱？”  
转头，一张笑嘻嘻的脸已经近在咫尺，在这一瞬间，他们的眼中倒映出的不仅仅是绚丽的烟花，还有彼此的身影，重叠在一起的缤纷多彩，竟令最原终一分不清自己到底在沉醉哪一方。  
亦或者，两者都是。  
“不要靠的那么近，当心……”  
茶杯会翻。  
七彩炸裂在天边，挡住了侦探剩下的话语。  
“什么事？”  
他反而凑的更近，呼吸间带着水汽，打在脸上又痒又潮，是因为刚才的害羞才让他如此主动吗？不，不可能，王马小吉没那么简单——最原终一暗自定了定心神，却听见恋人在耳边低语：  
“所以，最原酱希望发生什么事？”  
在这个距离下，最原终一总算看清了。  
不，不是红晕，他冻得鼻尖发红。  
“骗你哒~”  
还没等正直的侦探开口，王马小吉就抽出了他手中的茶杯，回到了半米远的沙发上摊开，一副阴谋得逞的样子，试图转移注意力的最原终一这才有机会提醒他：  
“王马君，你快冻感冒了。”  
王马小吉愣得真实，他的贴心保姆只得拿出口袋里早就准备好的自热贴丢过去，小总统被打断了发言，刚准备生气，搓了搓令双手暖和之后就决定下不为例，想了想权当做余兴的插图，于是他继续举起茶杯，仿佛那是上好的葡萄酒，笑吟吟地说道：  
“好啦，好啦，新的一年里也要好好履行侦探的职责哦？最原酱？面对这个世界上不知哪里的案件都要用心破解，把幕后黑手追到天涯海角哦？”  
“请不要惹麻烦，王马君。”  
“啧，无趣，所以你碰不碰杯？啊，顺便一提，我已经在这两个杯子上下了恶魔的诅咒了，签订了契约之后就再也不能反悔咯？”  
话虽如此，但他仍旧乐的开怀，两只紫玉琉璃般的大眼睛眯成饶有趣味的弧度，啊，我知道，我全知道，其实你在运用你那个非凡头脑的时候也是全身心地投入，这对你来说才是最棒的娱乐方式，藏在最原酱心底的恶龙，就由我来唤醒。  
数不清的礼花在夜空中绽放，此起彼伏的声响融贯了人们对新年第一天的喜悦与祝福，而现下在某一个公寓内，少年人以茶代酒，碰杯，定下契约——阳台的回荡比外面的烟花声更甚。  
“砰”


End file.
